1h de
by oOSkyblueOo
Summary: Que va t il se passer lors de la prochaine heure qu'Harry devra passer avec son professeur...?
1. 1h de cours

**Auteur :**_ Coucou ! Je reposte mon ancienne fic, ma **toute première fic que j'ai améliorée** ! Alors effectivement, correction et allongement en perspective ! J'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me mettre un petit mot ! Attention : **pur délire** et **petit divertissement **! Comme vous pouvez le constater, ce sera court et ça durera 4 chapitres ! En attentant! amusez-vous bien !_

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et pas à moi. Seule l'histoire m'appartient et ça me fait très plaisir d'avoir l'opportunité de la modifier !_

**Avertissement : **_Slash **Harry/Severus**. Homophobes, vous n'êtes donc PAS invités. **RatingM pour plus tard**…Hihi._

_Bonne lecture !_

**OOooOO

* * *

**

**1h de….**

**1h de cours**

Comme chaque cours de potions, le Professeur Snape entra dans la classe remplie d'élèves, le visage plissé en un mauvais rictus et ses yeux foudroyant chaque élève prétendant au titre de Gryffondor. Les élèves de la maison portant l'emblème du Lion savaient que ce cours allait se dérouler exactement comme les autres, c'est-à-dire, horriblement lentement et douloureusement. La leçon du jour commença dans une atmosphère tantôt marqué par les réprimandes de Severus aux Gryffondors, tantôt par des encouragements pour les Serpentards. Le Maître des Potions ne prit pas la peine de faire d'autres commentaires, et inscrivit directement les instructions et ingrédients sur le tableau noir.

-Commencez, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

Immédiatement, la moitié des élèves se leva dans un silence de mort, et migra vers la table où étaient exposés tous les outils ou composants de la potion. Harry se fit bousculer à plusieurs reprises car tous les élèves se hâtaient de prendre le nécessaire pour préparer leur potion. Le jeune homme vit comme même Neville oublier deux ou trois choses, ce qu'il décidait d'office l'avenir de sa potion : lamentable. Drago Malefoy mit finalement son ennemi à terre, afin de s'emparer de la dernière plume d'hippogriffe. Il ricana en remarquant le Gryffondor à terre, puis tourna les talons et repartit s'installer à sa table, où Goyle l'attendait, tel un mollusque…qu'il était.

Harry n'avait pas le choix, il devait demander à Snape de nouveaux ingrédients malgré tous les points qu'ils seraient enlevés.

-Monsieur ? Osa timidement Harry.

Il vit son professeur lever la tête pour lui jeter un regard méprisant.

-Que voulez-vous Potter ?

-Euh…il n'y a plus de plume d'hippogriffe…Vous n'en auriez pas en réserve ? Par hasard ?

Le directeur des Serpentards poussa un soupir irrité et se dirigea vers une armoire au fond de la classe.

- Faites attention à ne rien briser.

Sans un mot de plus, l'ombre noire et inquiétante retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Harry s'estimait très heureux d'avoir conservé le nombre de points intact et se dépêcha de saisir la plume dont il avait besoin, avant de regagner son bureau en troisième vitesse. Aujourd'hui, son professeur était gentil…Bizarre, non ? Le jeune homme ne s'en plaignait guère puisqu'il était le SEUL dans cette IMMENSE école à développer certains…sentiments à l'égard du Maître des potions et ce, sous la plus grande confidentialité. Il savait qu'ayant 17 ans depuis l'été dernier, son professeur ne le regardait plus de la même façon et cela créait une joie démesurée chez le futur Auror. Peut-être était-ce grâce aux musculations qu'il avait pratiquées pendant les vacances…

De son côté, Snape, faisant mine de corriger des copies, ne joua pas la comédie très longtemps et après réflexion, releva son menton pour observer ses élèves. Au bout d'un certain temps, il se rendit bien compte qu'il n'en contemplait qu'un seul. Il épiait ses jambes qui bougeaient nerveusement, sachant qu'elles étaient détaillées. Il épiait ses mains qui, fébrilement, manipulaient les ingrédients. Il épiait son torse qui se gonflait au rythme d'une respiration irrégulière. Il épiait ses mèches brunes, indomptées, qui retombaient finement sur ses épaules. Il épiait ses yeux émeraude, quelques peu assombris par une lueur inconnue, marquant leurs troubles et les rendant encore plus beaux.

Sous ce regard si brûlant et insistant, le jeune homme finit par renverser le contenu d'une certaine fiole en trop grande quantité dans son chaudron, qui produit instantanément un résultat contraire à celui indiqué. Chaudron qu'il alla vider dans le lavabo jouxtant le bureau du professeur :

-Encore un échec, Potter. Vous faites collection ? 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Quelques soupirs et plaintes se firent entendre par les Lions et des moqueries s'élevèrent des Serpentards, se savant protégés.

-Des protestations ? Demanda cruellement l'homme aux cheveux d'ébènes, scrutant les Gryffondors à la recherche d'un coupable.

Aussitôt, plus aucun bruit ne vint troubler le silence, excepté une mouche qui détala sous le regard noir, et Neville priait intérieurement, tout en contemplant d'un air désolé, sa potion ratée.

Boum !

Le gentil Neville prit sa baguette, nettoya son chaudron et recommença sa préparation, les mains tremblantes sous l'œil dédaigneux de son cauchemar (_cf. : Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban ; scène de l'épouvantard_). Il se demandait vaguement comment Snape allait l'insulter la prochaine fois lorsqu'une voix, LA voix se fit entendre.

-Je ne vous connaissais pas tant d'admiration pour les mouches, Mr Londubat. Particulièrement celle qui vole dans cette classe depuis tout à l'heure. Mettez-vous au travail !

Neville poussa un petit cri et ses yeux se ramenèrent sur la nouvelle mixture méritant un T, qui reposait tranquillement dans un nouveau chaudron. Snape décida de passer dans les rangs, poussant tantôt des exclamations navrées tantôt des ricanements inquiétants. Lorsque le professeur passa devant Harry, les gestes de ce dernier redevinrent instantanément maladroits. Tellement maladroit que Severus, exaspéré, décida de prendre les choses en main. Expression qui s'appliqua bien à la situation puisqu'il prit les mains fines du jeune homme afin de les guider correctement et faire les bons gestes.

**_Oh-mon-Dieu ! Wow._**

Face à ce doux contact, Harry frissonna et sentit son pantalon devenir étroit, jeune homme puceau oblige. Il essaya de cacher la bosse, qui ne cessait de grossir et de déformer le vêtement. Mais en vain. A son soulagement, Snape lâcha ses mains sans s'être aperçu de la perversité de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, et continua de déambuler dans les rangs du cachot. Quinze autres points furent ensuite enlever et la sonnerie retentit, tel une libératrice annonçant la fin de la guerre. Harry attendit que toute la classe se vide et se leva en précipitation, son sac plaqué et dissimulant son entrejambe gonflée. Après avoir bafouillé une excuse à Ron et Hermione, il se rua littéralement aux toilettes pour soulager sa « tension » pendant que son professeur s'enfermait dans la salle de bains pour un passage à la douche froide.

**A Suivre...**

**OOooOO**

**

* * *

**_Voili, voilou ! J'espère que le premier chapitre modifié vous aura plu et je vous dis à bientôt, tout en espérant que vous passerez mettre un chtit mot ! Bezoox à tous._


	2. 1h à Pré au Lard

**Auteur :** _Voilà le deuxième chapitre modifié ! Cette fic est trèèèès courte mais ce n'est qu'un **petit divetissmement**__assez basique, je le reconnaiset il est vrai que c'était **ma première histoire**. Donc, je prie pour votre indulgence._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et pas à moi. Seule l'histoire m'appartient et peut-être qu'un jour, j'arriverai à capturer Severus ! Niark ! Niark ! Niark !_

**Avertissement** : _Slash **Harry/Severus**, ça n'a pas changé. Homophobes vous n'êtes donc pas invités. **Rating M** pour plus tard…Oh yeah._

_Bonne lecture !_

**OOooOO

* * *

**

**1h de….**

**1h de sortie à Pré-au-Lard**

Samedi après-midi, alors que le soleil illuminait le majestueux château magique, quelques groupes d'élèves marchaient en direction du petit village de Pré-au-Lard. Harry, après avoir fait « en quelque sorte »chanter son oncle, avait obtenu la signature tant attendue. Ce fut donc avec le sourire que le joyeux trio se dirigeait vers les rues bondées du village sorcier. C'était l'hystérie dans les boutiques, les caissiers ne savaient plus où donner de la tête pendant que certains élèves vicieux conspiraient plans et méthodes pour tromper le responsable.

Ron ne se découragea pas pour autant et entra, après s'être servi de sa carrure devenue imposante pendant les vacances, chez Zonko, laissant ses deux amis déambuler dans les rues, où des étudiants se pressaient de rentrer pour prendre des boissons rafraîchissantes. Harry et Hermione décidèrent d'aller prendre une glace pour ne pas mourir de chaleur. Ils s'installèrent ensuite sous un arbre où l'ombre serait largement suffisante pour les protéger et discutèrent quelques minutes avant qu'Hermione ne commence à s'inquiéter pour leur ami :

-Où est passé Ron ? Il devrait être là depuis bien longtemps. Décidément, il est incorrigible, il a du faire une bêtise. Bon, je devrais revenir dans 15 minutes si je ne me fais pas aspirer par la foule. N'hésite pas à rentrer s'il se passe quelque chose, on se retrouvera dans la Salle Commune. A tout à l'heure, Harry, dit-elle alors qu'Harry acquiesçait d'un signe de tête.

Elle se leva et laissa le Survivant, tout seul dans l'herbe grasse et à la fraîcheur de l'ombre. Il souriait encore au comportement de son amie. Elle aimait Ron, c'était évident et bien sûr c'était réciproque ! Seulement, ses deux amis étaient trop bêtes pour se rendre compte de leur amour mutuel qui dépassait de beaucoup les limites de l'amitié. Promenant ses yeux sur les collines aux reflets d'or, éclairées par le soleil, il ferma les yeux. Une seule image lui vint en tête ; celle de son professeur lui guidant ses mains. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, les mains de Snape n'avaient point été rugueuses ou irritantes, mais d'une douceur incomparable. Il en avait encore des frissons. Ces mains lui manquaient. Il avait de le toucher une fois de plus. Dieu, elles devaient savoir faire beaucoup de choses, ces mains…Rooooh…… Mouiiiii….

Il fut brutalement arracher de ses pensées lorsqu'un éclair déchira le ciel et provoqua instantanément une panique dans la foule, plus spécialement de la gente féminine. Le jeune homme put entendre les cris, au loin, de toutes les filles qui terrorisées par la foudre s'étaient rapidement réfugier dans les boutiques au grand désespoir des responsables. Harry décidait de se lever, lorsqu'une pluie fine se mit à tomber, mouillant son jean délavé et son T-shirt blanc. T-shirt blanc qui, vite devenu transparent, lui collait désormais à la peau pour dévoiler un ventre plat et un torse bombé qui se jouaient de leurs muscles obtenus grâce au Quidditch. Les gouttes d'eau lui glissaient sur le visage et certaines avaient l'audace de venir se glisser entre les lèvres entrouvertes. Il secoua ses cheveux, lui décuplant son charme. Si une fille l'avait croisé, Harry ne serait pas rentré entier.

De ce fait, il emprunta alors une rue vide, peu fréquentée qu'il savait plus sûre que les autres rues, débordant de filles. Néanmoins, c'était une rue assez étrange. Il ne s'attarda donc pas sur la décoration, alerté par les dangereux frissons qui le secouaient, son corps étant attaqué par la température désormais assez fraîche. Tandis qu'il pressait le pas, il ne regarda pas devant lui, préférant la vision de ses pieds et il ne prit pas gare la silhouette noire et élancée sur laquelle il vint violemment se cogner. Il s'apprêtait à se confondre en excuses et reprendre son chemin quand entendit une voix rauque, sensuelle et si bien connue :

-Alors Potter ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites à presser le pas dans une tenue…mmh…peu appropriée dans une des rues les plus infréquentables aux alentours de Poudlard ? C'est vraiment douteux….

Harry ne réussit qu'à articuler quelques mots, trouvant sa bouche trop sèche pendant qu'il détaillait pour la énième fois le corps divin de son enseignant.

-Euh…à vrai dire…je…je…voulais rentrer pour me…sécher, bafouilla-t-il, les yeux s'assombrissant.

-Et je dois vous dire que ce n'est pas à exclure.

Puis Harry se mit une gifle mentale et se reprit rapidement :

-Et vous ?

-Voyez-vous, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais je suis professeur. Il m'a été confié, pour aujourd'hui, la pénible tâche qu'est la surveillance des…gamins déchaînés en crise de la fièvre acheteuse.

-Je ne suis pas con, merci ! Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ? Que faîtes-vous dans, je cite, « une des rues les plus infréquentables aux alentours de Poudlard »?

-Premièrement, langage Potter. Les bonnes manières, vous connaissez ? Bien sûr que non, j'ai placé mon espoir trop haut pour vous. Et ce que je fais ici ne vous regarde absolument pas.

Le jeune homme se sentait bouillir de rage sous les répliques cinglantes et il vit son professeur afficher un sourire satisfait.

-Pourquoi souriez-vous comme ça ? C'est peut-être la première fois de votre vie que vous avez le dessus ? Peut-être est-ce la première fois que vous prenez votre pied ?

Malgré le fait que l'enseignant resta de marbre face aux interrogations insolentes de l'élève, Harry savait que sa fureur grondait intérieurement. _Il n'en était que plus séduisant_, pensa-t-il vaguement.

-Je ne vous permets, sale morveux, siffla Snape entre ses dents serrées. Mercredi à 20h pour récurer les cachots. Soyez à l'heure et vous verrez de quoi je suis capable.

Le Survivant, encore surpris par le brusque départ qui avait suivi la sentence de son professeur, resta planté là, pantelant et trempé, dans la rue. Mais bientôt, les effets de cette altercation se firent sentir et Harry se sentit son excitation monté en flèche, sans prévenir. Il coura presque au château, prenait bien soin à ne croiser personne et arriver dans le dortoir, fila prendre une douche chaude, cette fois-ci accompagné d'une gentille caresse sur son membre dressé qui le fit se rependre dans sa main, le prénom Severus flottant dans sa tête. De même pour le dénommé Snape qui lui aussi, voyant la tenue de son élève préféré et provoquant une autre de leur joute verbale, c'était sentit « toute chose ».

**OOooOO

* * *

**

_Ok, la fin est un peu précipitée ! Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais ! Bref, je corrige le troisième chapitre et j'essayerai de faire suivre les autres fics ! Je vous fais de gros poutoux ! Et un grand merci à toutes les reviews ! Je vous adore ! _


	3. 1h d'attente

**Auteur** : _Coucou aux lecteurs ! Voici donc le troisième chapitre, modifié bien entendu. Cette fic pourrait probablement être classée comme **un petit divertissement**. Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre et le prochain contient...le lemooooon...qui est aussi mon premier...Hum...J'implore votre indulgence, merci. Et puis, je sais que c'est court mais je le fais un petit peu exprès. Bah voui, je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une fic longue._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. J'ai bien essayé de la contacter maiiiiis...elle reste sur répondeur. **Je veux Severus...et je l'aurai...** Niark...niark...J'ai déjà un plan en route._

**Avertissement **: _Slash** Harry/Severus**, toujours le même. Homophobes vous pouvez encore prendre la flèche retour du haut. **Rating M pour le chapitre prochain**._

_Bonne lecture et dernière précision : **les pensées de notre cher Riry sont italiques**...tout comme certaines de mes notes, mises entre parenthèses._

**OOooOO**

**

* * *

**

**1h de….**

**1h d'attente**

_Et merde ! Dans quel bordel je suis allé me mettre !_

Harry Potter faisait les cent pas dans son dortoir, vide, ses compagnons étant dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner ce mercredi soir. Mercredi soir aurait pu être un soir normal, où il se serait amuser avec ses amis, où il aurait fait un peu de Quidditch avec Ron ou même étudier avec Hermione. Mais non ! Ce soir, il allait encore supporter son professeur de potions, ses répliques et insultes, sa voix désirable...son corps d'Apollon, ses mains...Oh oui, ces mains !

_Eeeeet crotteuh_

Il recommançait à fantsmer et Popol se réveillait. Il ne comptait plus les pantalons déformés ! Ni les caleçons salis après des nuits de solitude pesante où l'imagination le comblait ! Automatiquement, il reprit sa ronde, trouant ses chausettes et cirant le parquet.

_Dire que ma journée avait bien commencé ! D'abord la pluie après cette chaleur insupportable, j'étais certes mouillé mais c'était tellement agréable ! Ce contraste entre le chaud et le froid ! Et il a fallu que je le rencontre. LUI. Même Rusard ou Malfoy, passent encore ! Mais bien sûr que non ! Il a fallu que ce soit Lui, le mec qui me fait bander à en pleurer. L'homme avec qui j'aimerais tout partager. Mes nuits et mes jours. L'homme avec qui j'aimerais passer une nuit blotti dans ses bras, juste enlacé. Sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Pouvoir sentir l'effleurement de ses cheveux sur mon visage...Quelques caresses si simples mais que je désire tant..._

Maintenant que l'étudiant avait pris conscience de l'étendu de l'amour qu'il portait à son professeur, il l'acceptait totalement. En revanche, il ne l'avait avouer à personne, pas même ses amis. Peut-être craignait-il leur dégoût, leur rejet. Il avait aussi pris conscience de ses atouts physiques.Grâce à ses entraînements de Quidditch, il avait pu se former une belle musculature. Non proéminente mais aux courbes sensuelles. Et, après avoir entendu quelques rumeurs, son professeur serait attiré par la gente masculine.

_Alors...Peut-être ce soir ?_

Comme frappé par la foudre, l'adolescent descendit précipitamment aux cuisines pour manger un encas avant de remonter en quatrième vitesse à son dortoir, toujours vide de toutes présences. Douche, shampoing, parfum, vêtements, tout y passait ! Après avoir opté pour un jean noir et un T-shirt de la même couleur qui épousait parfaitement les muscles de son torse bronzé, il dissimula ses vêtements sous l'habituelle robe d'uniforme qu'Harry espérait pouvoirretirer dans la soirée. Il s'arrêta subitement pour consulter sa montre, au comble de sa nervosité.

19H49

_Quuuuuuooooooaaa ? Plus que 11 PETITES MINUTES ?_

Tandis que son rythme d'aller-retour s'intensifiait, les 11 minutes s'écoulaient trop rapidement sous le nez de notre cher et tendre Riry. Il se sentait impuissant tandis qu'il se décidait à prendre chemin vers son enseignant. A 20 h, Harry descendit les marches qui menaient à l'antre de sa Némésis. Trois coups aériens retentirent et une voix glaciale se fit entendrealors que le garçon s'engouffrait à l'intérieur frais des cachots. Le jeune homme frissonna en se rappelant toutes les pensées peu catholiques que le lieu lui avait inspiré ainsi que l'idée que son professeur se tenait là, à quelques mètres de lui et qu'une furieuse envie de l'embrasser le démangeait.

-Bravo pour votre ponctualité Potter, siffla Snape d'un ton ironique, faisant sortir Harry de sa bulle.

Son professeur étant toujours aussi précis, Harry devint cramoisi lorsqu'il se rappela que sa montre avait 5 minutes de retard et qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de la régler correctement.Puis il releva la tête, croisa le regard de l'homme toujours étrangement muet et remarqua une lueur dans le regard du Serpentard qui le stupéfia et le fit durcir instantanément.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que-_

_HEIN ? Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Arrg, j'ai trop chaud ! S'il me permettait de retirer ma robe, ça irait un peu mieux ! Roooh ! Il a fini de me fixer comme ça ! C'est...embarassant...et excitant...Grr, on dirait un lion étant prêt pour sauter sur sa proie ! Il a toujours eu un côté félin mon Sevy !_

Le professeur dut percevoir le trouble de son élève car il le fixait avec une intensité quasi-insoutenable et le désir brûlant incendiait ses nerfs, gorgeait son membre de sang et dilatait ses pupilles. Son élève était tout simplement bandant. Et ce côté de vierge effarouchée le rendait encore plus désirable. Seulement, si Potter connaissait toutes ses pensées, il prendrait ses jambes à son cou. Severus predrait alors toute dignité et sa réputation partirait en fumée.

-Et bien Potter ? Que se passe-t-il ? Où est donc passé votre arrogance habituelle ?

Le Potter ne réfléchissait absolument pas...Enfin ! Sauf si on appelle le terme « réfléchir » l'action de détailler le corps tellement sexy du Maître des potions. En effet, ce soir, Severus avait pris des vêtements de qualités, dévoilant des parties de son corps jusqu'ici cachées sous ses robes noires. Et apparemment (NdA : _N'est-ce pas Riry ?_) c'était beau. Trèèèèès beauuu...

_Miam_

-Potter, à quoi pensez-vous ? dit l'homme aux cheveux d'ébènes en se plaçant devant son fantasme respectif.

Fantasme contre fantasme. Désir contre désir. Amour contre amour.

-Répondez. Quel genre de spéculations peut se cacher dans cette boîte à bêtise qu'est votre cerveau ? Il est d'ailleurs peu probable que vous en ayez un. A quoi-pensez-vous ?

_A toi...C'est pas compliqué...Toitoitoitoitoitoitoiretoitoitoiencoretoitoitoujourstoitoitoi..._

-Bien vu votre manque de réaction, je peux donc vous avouer que vous allez me nettoyer tout le parterre encrassé avec...(Il sortit une brosse minuscule, conçue pour les dents des petits rongueurs)..._ceci_.

Le Survivant mit quelques secondes à reprendre pied dans la dure réalité et fixa la brosse. Son visage exprima son indignation et

-HEIN ? M-mais vous êtes... _Diablement sexy_…fou ! Je ne vais pas nettoyer tout le sol avec...avec **ça **!

La bouche du professeur se tordit en une sourire moqueur.

-Oh si ! A moins que vous n'ayez envie de prolonger votre détention ?

_Bah, ça dépend...T'as quelqu'un avec qui partager ton lit, ta nuit, tes nuits ? Non ? Parfait ! Je prends !_

Rageusement mais bizarrement encore plus excité, l'étudiant se mit dos à son professeur et enleva sa robe de sorcier en prenant bien soin de cacher la bosse proéminente qui déformait de plus en plus son pantalon. Puis lentement, lenteur délicieuse au goût de son professeur, s'abaissa pour se mettre à quatre pattes devant le maître des potions en prenant bien soin d'effleurer au passage l'érection de ce dernier. Cette découverte troubla quelque peu le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

_Mais...il me-..._

_Il me désire ? _

_Naaaan... _

_Vraiment ? J'ai bien senti un "renflement", je ne suis pas fou ! _

_Alors...IL ME DESIRE ! Yes !_

Pendant l'opération de l'étudiant, l'homme avait retenu un gémissement mais n'avait pu réprimer un frisson au contact de la croupe du Gryffondor sur sa zone si sensible. Gryffondor qui maintenant entamait un langoureux va et vient, parallèle à celui que ses mains effectuait pour laver le sol. C'en était trop pour Severus qui murmura d'une voix non plus glaciale mais rauque :

-Debout Potter !

L'interpellé s'exécuta docilement, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit, fût pressé contre un mur, ses lèvres happées par celle de son professeur.

**OOooOO**

**

* * *

**

_Uhuh ! Alors ? Zaimez ? La suite est prête...et le lemon aussi A vos reviews ! Bezoox à tous !_


	4. 1h dans tes bras

**Auteur** :_ Coucou, chers lecteurs. Ca me fait assez bizarre de vous le dire mais voici le dernier chapitre de cette petite fic. J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Je tenais juste à préciser que c'était la première fic que j'ai écrite, c'est à dire qu'elle a environ deux ans ! J'espère m'être améliorée entre-temps...Et puis, pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'écris d'autres HPxSS et un HGxDM. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un petit coup d'oeil. Je tiens aussi à vous dire une dernière chose dans ma note d'auteur : ce chapitre contient mon tout touuuuuut premier lemon et comme vous allez le constater, il n'est pas très brillant. C'était il y a pas mal de temps. J'implore donc votre indulgence. Voilou ! Bonne lecture !_

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. En revanche l'histoire sort de mon esprit pervers (niark, niark, niark…)._

**Avertissement**:_ Attention **SLASH **! Pour le couple, c'est toujours le même: **Harry/Severus **! Au revoir, chers homophobes ! Et pour ceux qui suivent depuis le début, vous avez bien vu que ma fic était dans le TWT. Et puis, dans ce **dernier chapitre, il y a présence de lemon, d'où le rating **! Vous êtes prévenus. Ne venez pas me lynchez après !_

**OOooOO **

**

* * *

**

**1h**** de….**

**1h**** dans tes bras**.

* * *

_(Rappelez-vous le dernier chapitre...)_

« Debout Potter ! »

L'interpellé s'exécuta et avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit, fut pressé contre un mur, ses lèvres happées par celle de son professeur.

Harry mit quelques secondes, profitant du baiser si délicieux, pour se rendre compte de la situation et de son état d'excitation, décuplé lorsqu'il sentit la bosse qui déformait le pantalon "professoral". Ledit professeur qui désormais s'attaquait au lobe de l'oreille du Griffondor avec une passion peu commune, mais qui enchantait sa"proie".

Mais il ne voulait pas en tout cas, pas comme ça. Harry aimait le maître de potions et il voulait être sien, bien sûr. Seulement son amour n'était pas réciproque et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait pour sa première fois. N'est-ce pas ? Il ne voulait pas passer une nuit merveilleuse tout en s'attendant à une matinée douloureuse, ou cris et insultes feraient son cauchemar. Alors que le garçon commençait à se poser des questions sur les sentiments de son partenaire, compte tenu de la tendresse mêlée à la passion dont il semblait faire preuve, il trouvacependant la force de le repousser.

« Non...non, je ne peux pas…» Dit un Harry, entre deux soupirs.

« Mais si, nous le pouvons» Lui répondit le Serpentard au timbre très rauque. «Ce n'est pas difficile et je suis là pour aider. Je serai trèèèèès doux. »

Le Maître des potions se rapprocha de l'étudiant. Néanmoins, celui-ci s'écarta une fois de plus.

« Ecoute, moi je t'aime. De tout mon coeur. Comme un fou ! Toi, tu aimes mon corps ! »

« Bien. Il est grand temps de mettre les choses au clair. Si tu me prends pour un pervers, soit. Seulement, sache que je n'oserai jamais te faire du mal et encore moi profiter de toi et de ton corps. Il est vrai, je l'admets, que tu es bien bâti et je ne peux pas cacher mon attirance. Mais, je ne voudrais pas faire l'amour avec toi et foutre ma carrière en l'air juste pour prendre mon pied ! Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre, Harry ? Je t'aime ! Je t'aime follement ! De tout mon coeur ! Et à jamais... »

Avant d'avoir le temps de continuer ses explications, il fut couper, attaquer par un petit Lion désormais très intéressé par la chemise en soie de Severus. Loin de refuser cette plaisante invitation, ce dernier saisit le Survivant pour le poser sur son bureau, balayant ses affaires, jetant un sort de verrouillage sur la porte des cachots afin de ne pas être déranger, pour ensuite retourner à son amour.

Ils arrivèrent à point assez avancé, les chaussures, chaussettes oubliées dans un coin de la pièce et recouvertes d'une chemise verte soie, d'un tee-shirt noir et deux jeans de la même couleur. Pas de cravate or et rouge ? Non, celle-ci pendant au cou du jeune homme assis sur le bureau, se faisant consciencieusement lécher son torse brun et finement musclé par son aîné définitivement _très_ compétent.

Se délectant des sons inarticulés qui sortaient de la bouche d'Harry passant aux soupirs aux exquis gémissements, Severus descendait lentement mais progressivement…jusqu'au secteur suprême. C'en était trop pour l'étudiant qui laissa échapper une plainte rauque, aspirant une libération qu'on ne voulait lui accorder.

« S'il te plait…Sev » Gémit Harry.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon amour ? » Répondit l'interpellé, innocemment, un sourire malicieux jouant sur ses lèvres et ses prunelles noires assombries par le désir contenu.

« Tu le sais…Ooh ! Tu …le-le sais…très bien ! » Bafouilla le Griffondor, proche de la jouissance.

« Non je ne sais pas mon Riry. »

« Sev, fais attention, je vais devenir méchant si… »

« Si quoi ? » Le coupa l'homme, toujours amusé.

« Par Merlin, Severus Snape, je vais te jeter un sort dont tu te souviendras toute ta vie si tu ne me viens pas..._en aide _! » Cria l'étudiant en une ultime supplication.

Cédant à cette proposition séduisante, le professeur s'agenouilla devant son « élève » et s'exécuta en embrassant tout d'abord la hampe tendu du Lion pour s'attaquer à la tête écumante de son érection.

L'antre chaud et humide lui faisait voir tellement d'étoiles que notre Riry en oubliant toute forme de retenue. Les soupirs se transformaient en gémissements, les gémissements finissaient en cris. Et c'est justement dans un cri guttural, prononçant le nom de son maître des potions que le jeune homme se libéra dans la bouche de son tortionnaire, ce dernier avalant la semence de son dorénavant amant.

Harry, revigoré malgré sa précédente délivrance, commençait à s'accaparer l'attention du membre du Serpentard lorsque celui-ci l'arrêta, le souffle court :

« Je veux jouir en toi, rien qu'en toi. »

« Ma bouche ne te suffirait pas ? »Demanda Harry avec une moue malicieuse.

Severus laissa échapper une plainte de désir refoulé et serra les poings pour se retenir encore un peu sa jouissance. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa Némésis serait si…tentante!

L'homme aux yeux d'onyx allongea son précieux fardeau avant de glisser un doigt dans l'intimité de son partenaire soutenu par son délicat accord. Premièrement gêné par l'intrusion, Harry rendit vite les armes, comblé par l'expérience et la douceur de son amant se mit à mouvoir son bassin en un rythme lent qui devint langoureux, affriolant.

Sous la tentation, Snape vint glisser un deuxième doigt suivi d'un troisième achevant la préparation à son entrée. Puis il arrêta souriant devant la protestation de son amour, sortit le pot de lubrifiant pour en enduire son sexe de la mixture et pénétrer le jeune homme guettant les moindres préludes à une éventuelle douleur.

Pourtant devant la détermination de l'étudiant à poursuivre ce divin supplice, il donna un premier coup de rein, heurtant la prostate d'Harry et leur envoyant des décharges de volupté dans tout leurs corps. Le Gryffondor sentait son corps se liquéfier de bien-être et dans la douce musique de leurs gémissements, il sentait le nirvana prêt à exploser en lui et des larmes de jouissance perler sur ses joues. Il se mit à bouger son bassin, accordant ses mouvements aux coups de rein de Severus qui l'emmenait au septième ciel.

« Sev…Ah ! ….Severus !…je-je vais venir ! » Balbutia le Lion sous le plaisir qui l'envahissait.

« Harry, c'est trop bon ! Tu es tellement bon ! »

Et c'est dans une union parfaite, emboîtés l'un dans l'autre et leurs corps recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur qu'ils atteignirent un orgasme d'une intensité incroyable, hurlant leurs noms respectifs. Severus se libéra dans l'intimité de son amant sentant sa semence mouillée leurs deux ventres et l'étau de chair se resserrer autour de son sexe.

Le professeur fut le premier à reprendre esprit et sans laisser le temps au jeune homme d'ajouter quoi que se soit, le porta dans sa chambre pour faire durer la nuit, dans la plus grande joie du Gryffondor alangui dans ses bras.

**OOooOO**

Lorsque le Severus sortit de son sommeil, il entra en contact avec deux prunelles vertes et sentit une main engageante caresser son torse, déclenchant un soupir de béatitude.

« Bien dormi, amour ? » Lui demanda Harry avec un sourire tendre.

« Oui, avec toi ça ne peut qu'être bien. » Répondit l'homme en lui volant un baiser.

L'étudiant esquissa un sourire avant d'afficher un regard inquiet.

« Il faut qu'on parle, Sev. Car pour moi, cette nuit était ma première, ma spéciale. Je veux plus, je veux que le toi et moi se transforme en nous. Je t'aime tellement Severus Snape et je veux passer toutes mes nuits avec toi. Et je veux que ces nuits durent vingt-quatre heures. »

Emu par cette récente déclaration, le maître des potions mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, submergé par l'émotion :

« Moi aussi, tu sais. Plus que tout au monde. J'avais juste peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve ou bien une mauvaise farce- que je n'aurais pas supportée d'ailleurs. Mais maintenant que je sais que mes sentiments sont réciproques, je veux partager ma vie avec toi, le seul homme que j'ai toujours aimé, que j'aime et que j'aimerai éternellement. »

« Et comment est-ce qu'on va faire pour ton travail ? »

« A Poudlard, il n'y a pas de règles concernant les relations élèves-professeurs mais pour te rassurer, j'irai voir Albus. »

A ce même moment, un bruit les interrompit. Quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte.

« Reste ici. Je ne serai pas long. » Murmura Severus en lui mordillant l'oreille en guise de promesse.

Harry acquiesça et se blottit dans les draps rouges et douillets de la chambre pendant que son amant sortit se renseigner. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut un Severus tout souriant qui revint dans la pièce.

« Alors ? Qui était-ce ? » Fut la question du Gryffondor d'une curiosité irréprochable.

« Et bien apparemment, plus rien, _ni même_ Albus ne nous empêche d'être ensemble... » Avoua l'interrogé, un beau sourire s'affichant sur ses traits fins.

« Nan ? Tu plaisantes ? »

« Pas du tout. Je crois que désormais, je porterai à Albus une plus grande sympathie. »

« Mais dis-moi, il faut qu'on fête ça alors… » Lui dit coquinement un Harry très dévêtu.

« Aurais-tu des idées mon amour ? » Questionna sournoisement l'homme.

« Oh oui ! »

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_Voilà ! C'était donc le dernier chapitre ! Un peu court mais c'était un peu le style de toute la fic. J'espère que ça vous aura plus et si jamais vous êtes de grand fan de HP/SS, sachez que moi aussi et que j'écris d'autres histoires sur ce merveilleux couple. Bref, je vous fais à tous de gros bezoox !_


End file.
